Idiot tames his Redhead
by LyHy
Summary: This is a story in Fairy Tail high school. An 'idiot' Natsu with his Red head. I'm so bad in writing. Poor story. Btw, I don't know rate T is right or wrong. I want to write lemon but I stuck in how to write it, so there is just a T story with a little pervert. Thank you for reading.


**Hi. This story... Lol. Poor my fancy for having such a bad writter. Anything, hope you can enjoy it and have nice day.**

"Hey Natsu." a playful voice calls from the class's door.

There we go. It's nothing new to students of Fairy Tail magic high school. There is a red-head jascal, who is head girl of bad guys in this school, and her prey is none others than a pinkete idiot Natsu Dragneel. Ultimately, he is son of Igneel - King of Dragon Nation, so no wonder why the red head girl choose him for her source. Other students just sigh, pity to the silly Prince.

"H-Hey E-Erza, W-What do you want?" Natsu stutters, seeing the girl lazily lean on the door frame.

"Oh! You're still a dense, aren't you? There is something else besides we are going to have lunch with you, my little Prince? You are such a big bag dragon to tease me, right?" Erza is walking to his seat, propping her right palm in his table, the left is under Natsu's chin, talking seductively while looking in his eyes dangerously.

"S-Sure Erza c-chan" the poor boy tenses, something urges inside his body when he looks into her eyes. Whenever she does this to him, he can't help but feel the blood is boiling over his... You know, he is not really a pervert or something like this. That's truly her fault for standing in front of him with her sexy body.

Erza is not only famous because of her bad girl action or her powerful magic, but also her beauty, her gold proportion. All guys wouldn't hold back if they have a chance to lay a hand on her. Of course, she never let any men do that. BUT, now, she is standing with curves appeared in clear vision. She presses her belly in his table, raises her round ass up, her big breasts just right in front of his nose (it's worse when no one and certainly Erza didn't know his sense is as good as dragon) and finally her big brown eyes are just an inch right his ones with her sweet voice full of thinking.

Natsu dazes and a blush slowly rising in his cheeks but Erza doesn't know it. She already turned away and got him to follow her.

"Hurry up. You don't want I'm dying by starving Natsu."

"HAI" the pink haired boy responds loudly and runs after his beauty.

Students don't know they should envy or pity the idiotic Prince. All they can do is sigh for him, watching the pinkette serves the red head.

 **(Scene change)** Natsu and Erza are going home after school. Don't misunderstand. They don't stay together, that... Erza wants Natsu to come with her for awhile, she had told him that she craves for strawberry cake and 'ask' if he can buy her one for dinner.

The boy glances at the shorter girl, seeing she just focuses on the cake box, humming something but it seems she is joyful a lot, her dancing never stop since he bought her the cake. Maybe this is her favorite.

"Erza, why you call this is your dinner? You don't eat anything else?" Natsu asks wonder it's girl meal.

"I-I... It's none of your business." Natsu surprises. He never hears Erza stutters, look at her face, he can feel she is embarrassing. she ... pouts and hold her cake tighten. Suddenly, the feeling come back to Natsu when he sees Erza like this. He can't help but Erza is so cute. Don't like a bad girl at school, she's just like a little girl sulking about what make she don't like. His heartbeat is racing. He want to see this side of Erza more.

"Hm. You can go home now. I also go my way." Erza demands with a serious tone but it will not fail if her mouth stops talking with that pout.

"Huh?! I can walk you home, there is no right to let a girl go home alon..." Natsu protests but cut off by Erza

"I can go myself. Who do you think you talking about." Erza frowns her brows and turns away before Natsu can say anything.

The pink haired Prince scratchs his back head. He doesn't know why she was angry with him, so he shrugs and go his way to home.

 **(Next morning)** Natsu are sitting in his class, places his palm under chin, thinking about a angry girl yesterday.

Suddenly a hand shake his arm, causing he gets out of thought.

"Natsu Natsu, Princess Lucy calls you go out to meet her."

The boy raises his eyebrow to see his classmate smile slyly at him, and some also jealous to him or Lucy.

Going out to meet a blond haired girl smiling shyly with him. Natsu immediately realizes what will happen.

"Hi. Natsu- kun. I think you still miss me. We have meet each other in the royal party last week. I think we match together because we had talked a lot that night. I move here because you study at this school. I wanna to go out with you." She tries to say so cute, exactly she is a cute one, who can make men melt with sweetness.

Natsu blushes, he don't think Princess Lucy will brave to ask him out in front of everyone. Looking at the the cute girl in front of him, she seems shy but confident that the boy surely accepts her request. After all, she is not a Princess, she is also a beautiful, smart, hot, cute and sweet girl right. Just watch around there is many boys curses the lucky Natsu, also some girl sigh in defeat. She is waiting for the boy says 'yes' and hang out like Prince and Princess.

"Sorry Lucy. I don't think we can go out. I... uhm... like you, but like a friend and nothing. I'm so sorry but you will have a great boy for you." Natsu guilty replies, he doesn't want this but he needs to tell the truth, that will better for both of them.

The Princess freezes for awhile, she is so surprise and hurt... that offend her feeling, her pride and girl side. No one refuses her and Natsu is the first boy she had decided to ask.

"O-Ok" she smiles, waves her hand and goes away. She keeps her imagine. The Princess can have a better man so she is fine, fine.

Natsu bites his lips, feeling uneasy for a girl but somehow he relives. The boys around scowl him 'bastards' but they don't mind because it means the Princess is still available.

Unknown to him, a redhead girl had left before he could answer the Princess.

 **(Scene change)** Natsu is sitting with Gray, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue in canteen. While the other boys are eating their lunch, he is looking around, finding a red haired girl usually takes him to buy her lunch. He had bought her lunch but today she didn't come. What happen with her?

"Natsu-san why don't you eat your lunch?"

"Yes, and why you buy two course? Erza-san didn't ask today?

Sting and Rogue question the pinkete who has worry in his face.

"Tch. Look like that crazy red chick make it a habit huh?" Gajeel couldn't help but don't leave any chance to tease his silly childhood friend.

"Hmm. You don't feel it strange guys... I mean from the first day I has come here, she always tells me to buy food for her." The pink haired boy looks down to the meal, today has baked chicken, salad, which are her favorite food. Why she didn't come.

Gray chuckles, and all boys here know that the Prince has fallen in love with the red head girl, but he is so dense to notice it himself.

"Oh. You don't give Erza food anymore, huh? Poor the girl, I think she is staving or eat little bread with water to over the day." The voice come from Sting's elder brother - Laxus.

"What do you mean Laxus?" Natsu narrows his eyes, stares at the muscle boy, placing his meal next to him.

"I mean what I said. I don't think you are so dense to understand it, aren't you?" He responds while starts eating his.

"Don't act like a bastards. You know what I ask." Natsu growls, vexes with his attitude.

"Oh. Calm down. You really care about her huh. I don't know you like a dominated girl. Well... now now, don't make any stupid things if you want me to tell about your little red head. Following what I heard, she is a poor girl. Her parents divorced, and let her stay here alone. She lives with her grandfather and they don't have so much money. Now, her grandpa is so old to work so she finds jobs to have money to study. I know it because Mira, Cana and Levy are her bestfriends, they usually help her with books, clothes and study. Maybe food but she has taken advance about that on you." Laxus tells the young boy, laughing inside as he sees the boy sits on fire after hearing about the girl, who often 'forces' him to buy her a meal or snacks.

Natsu feels his heart broken a bit and a bit. He grabs both lunch boxs and running away... but he don't know where he should go. Though he always obeys Erza but he never knows about her. Natsu feels so bad, Erza may be so starve now, why she didn't demand him get her that food she want today, sometimes ask him buy her two small cans of orange yogurt because that is good for her stomach.

Staring at the box, Natsu sighs and goes back to his class. He will wait for her after school.

 **(That evening)**

Natsu is waiting for Erza at school gate. The red head is late today. He waves to get her attention but Erza just averts and continues going to other side. Natsu runs after her, catches her hand, tries not to let out hers while the red head pulls his grip.

"What do you want? I don't annoy you anymore so let go off me." Erza angrily yells at the Prince. However, he only smile as an idiot and raises boxs in his hand.

"Hey. Today is your favorite food, why you don't come? I also get you a piece of strawberry cake. See, you like it right?" The boy grins. Erza hesitates, clearly oscillates with her love tastes.

"Why you buy it for me? I don't tell you have to..."

"I never tell because you ask. I like to buy you food or ... anything." Natsu grins wider, seeing the girl blushes but soon shakes her head violently.

"Why? I'm nothing to you. And how do you know what food I like?" Erza stares up to his eyes, she really confuses now.

Natsu gulps, grips her hand harder and stares back to her big brown eyes.

"Erza. I never think I buy those for your ask. I just like to go with you everyday. I like whenever you happily take your food, whenever your eyes brights as stars as you see your favorite food, whenever you says seductively to me... when your sweet scent from your... huge breasts go through under my nose. I-I-I lik... no. I love every scenes of you. I love you Erza." Natsu confesses, his face rivals to Erza's hair color, and she can feel the heat from his body.

Erza looks in his eyes for a moment, she sees his sincere. Suddenly, she clams her lips to his with her eyes shut, her face is also as red as him.

Natsu widens his eyes in disbelief. Erza is kissing him. ERZA. IS. KISSING. HIM. That means she also love him right?.

Erza qualmishes, she couldn't help but so happy. She had seen Princess Lucy asked Natsu out. She thinks about how amazing Lucy is and Natsu will never go with her anymore. But now, he tells her that he loves her, this isn't a dream right!

To her more surprise, Natsu's tongue touch her lips, ask for go into her mouth, Erza allows him and he explores her with the heat from his fire. Her hands wrap around his neck as Natsu, one hand supports her waist and another... squeezes her round ass.

Erza pulls him away, breaths heavily, although she acts like a bad girl,... this is her first kiss. All she knows from books or TV, she never... really become a bad girl.

"You are... such a pervert, aren't you, my big bad dragon?" Erza tries to hide her embarrass, seductively tease the pink haired dragon.

Natsu scratches his cheek, grins innocently to his new girlfriend.

"Do you like your big bag dragon?"

"Yes. I do."

\--


End file.
